Big Black Bones
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Have you ever heard the tale of the Big Black Bones? It is a cat that, according to legend, devours the souls of naughty kits, and haunts the forests of the Clans. They say it is constantly on the hunt for more prey. But it is just a story. Nothing but a tale to keep kits in bed, right? They were wrong... (First Warriors story, so go easy on me.)


**So even though I have a lot of stories I need to update, this has been in my head for a while now. So I'm deciding to try it out. Please note: All the cats in this story are OC's, considering this takes place in the old forest. So yes, there will be Fourtrees. Yay. This is also my first time writing a Warriors story so please be mindful of your comments if it sucks. Anyway, let's do this thing, shall we?**

**...**

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Echostar- small pale grey she-cat with one blind eye**

**Deputy: Badgerclaw- large black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Rabbitnose- Dark grey tom with large ears and bright pink nose**

**Warriors**

**Owlwhisker: Short mottled brown tom with bright yellow eyes Apprentice: Creampaw- Milky white she cat with pale blue eyes**

**Leopardtail: unusually spotted light grey tom**

**Thrushpelt: Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Blackfur: Black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Treepaw- Tall, yet scrawny dark brown tabby tom**

**Pricklepelt: Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes**

**Beetleclaw: Golden tabby tom with large claws**

**Bouncetail: White she-cat who is very energetic Apprentice: Twitchpaw- Black tom with long tail**

**Lightningclaw: Sleek golden tom**

**Redfur: Ginger tom with black paws**

**Petalcloud: Dappled white she-cat with green eyes**

**Rainpool: Dark grey tom with pale yellow eyes**

**Boulderfur: Large tom with thick grey fur**

**Tinyfoot: Small black and white she-cat**

**Queens**

**Lilytail: Silver grey she-cat; mate to Beetleclaw; mother of Rockkit (mottled grey tom) and Dawnkit (Cream colored she-cat)**

**Snowfur: Beautiful white she-cat; mate of Thrushpelt; mother of Whitekit (White tom), Rushkit (Dark brown tom), and Mousekit (light brown she-cat)**

**Dewspring: Tortoiseshell she-cat; mate to Badgerclaw**

**Elders**

**Sunclaw: Ginger tom with white ears**

**Logtail: Dark brown mottled tom with amber eyes**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Greenstar- Light brown tom with bright green eyes**

**Deputy: Ratwhisker- Scrawny black tom with torn ear and scarred muzzle**

**Medicine cat: Volepelt- Dark brown tom with short fur Apprentice: Shrewpaw- Black and white tom**

**Warriors**

**Silentwhisper: Pale grey tom that hardly speaks**

**Olivetail: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Rosepaw- Ginger she-cat**

**Adderfang: Black tom with large fangs**

**Stoneweep: Large grey tom**

**Cloudflight: Slender white she-cat**

**Plumbelly: Grey tom with large belly Apprentice: Snakepaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Lizardtooth: Pale brown tabby tom**

**Poppyfall: Long haired she cat**

**Morningshine: Beautiful golden she-cat**

**Crowfur: Black tom with blue eyes**

**Stumpfoot: Brown tom with a slight limp**

**Queens**

**Brightshine: White and brown she-cat; mate of Lizardtooth**

**Sparrowwing: Pale brown she-cat; mate of Greenstar; mother of Fawnkit (Pale she-cat), Molekit (Brown tom), Nutkit, (Dark brown tom), and Cherrykit (red she-cat)**

**Willowleaf: Mottled grey she-cat; mate of Adderfang; mother of Foxkit (Ginger tom)**

**Elders**

**Weaselfoot: Mottled brown tom**

**Windclan**

**Leader: Goosestar: Speckled white tom **

**Deputy: Speckledfrost: Pale grey she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Wishwhisker: Long furred she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Lightclaw: Golden brown tom Apprentice: Hopepaw- Pale ginger she-cat**

**Heatherfur: Grey she-cat**

**Darkpelt: Very dark grey tom Apprentice: Drypaw- Light brown tabby tom with rough fur**

**Hawkshadow: Midnight black tom with brown paws**

**Silverfang: Silver tabby tom**

**Shadepelt: Black tom**

**Haretail: Brown tom**

**Skysplash: Pale blue-grey she-cat**

**Rushingclaw: White tom; claimed to be the fastest clan cat**

**Wetwhisker: Mottled ginger tom**

**Queens**

**Ravenwing: Black she-cat; mate of Hawkshadow**

**Elders**

**Sharpfang- Brown tom**

**Nightwhisker: Black tom with blue eyes**

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Boulderstar- Dark grey tom with huge claws**

**Deputy: Grassfur- Ginger tom Apprentice: Pebblepaw- Grey tom**

**Medicine cat: Fuzzytail- White tom with unkempt tail**

**Warriors**

**Troutmouth: Brown tabby tom**

**Iceclaw: White tom with piercing blue eyes Apprentice: Duskpaw- Light brown she-cat**

**Coppertail: Ginger tom**

**Minnowleaf: Pale grey she-cat Apprentice: Goldenpaw: Golden tabby tom**

**Applepelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Pinefrost: White she-cat**

**Robinfur: Ginger she-cat**

**Mintclaw: White tom with splashes of grey**

**Boneclaw: Scrawny white tom**

**Dapplefur: Grey she-cat**

**Threepelt: Brown, white, and black tom; Is often seen talking to himself**

**Queens**

**Ivypelt: White she-cat; mate of Coppertail; mother of Stonekit (Grey tom) and Sleepykit (White tom)**

**Dovetail: Speckled grey she-cat; mate of Iceclaw**

**Elders**

**Otterpelt: Pale brown she-cat**

**Frogsplash: Mottled brown tom with large eyes**

**...**

_Have you ever heard the tale of Big Black Bones? A cat whose fur is as black as night, covered in a black sticky goo. His bones pierce right through his skin, jutting out at all angles. His eyes glow a deep blood red, which are said to be able to frighten even the bravest warrior to near death. He would stalk through the forests, whispering soft, almost soothing words. Those words would lure in unsuspecting cats, who would disappear forever. They say he would sneak into a clan's camp at night, and would take away naughty kits who have been bad. And sometimes, you if you were awake at night, you would hear voices. Voices of the cats who have fallen prey to Big Black Bones. If you listened closely, you could here them singing:_

_Big Black Bones_

_He'll bring us home_

_To a land where bad kits go_

_He'll strip our flesh_

_And eat it fresh_

_And no one will ever know_

_But don't worry. As long as you're a good kit, you will be safe from Big Black Bones. He won't harm those who have been nothing but good. You have to be a good little kit, or else Big Black Bones will find you. And once he does..._

_Well, no one has ever found out what he does._

_TO A LAND WHERE BAD KITS GO_

...

"C'mon, Rockkit!" A tiny voice said. "Tinypaw is gonna get her warrior name today!" Soft paws slammed against the side of a mottled grey kit, causing his eyes to open. The kit grumbled to himself, and glanced up at his sister. Rockkit narrowed his eyes at the smaller cream furred kit.

"Dawnkit!" Rockkit hissed in annoyance. "Do you have any idea how early in the morning it is?" Dawnkit huffed.

"Yeah, I do." She answered, beginning to smirk. "It's sunhigh." Rockkit's eyes widened, and he sprang up to his paws.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He shrieked, causing his sister to wince. Rockkit sighed. "Sorry." He muttered. Dawnkit smiled softly, and lightly cuffed her brother's ear.

"It's alright, Rocky." She said, using her nickname for her older brother. Rockkit smiled, and began to stretch. After he was done, he glanced behind him, and saw Dewspring and Snowfur smiling at him.

"Well it's about time you woke your little rump up." Dewspring chuckled. "We were starting to worry that you were going to be asleep forever." Rockkit puffed out his chest, trying to look big.

"No way I'm gonna sleep forever!" He protested. "When I'm older, I'm going to be the best warrior there is." Snowfur giggled.

"Well I hope that's true." She told him. "Because I'll need someone big and strong to protect me when I'm an old and feeble elder." Rockkit frowned.

"You're not gonna get old, Snowfur." He mewed. "You're to pretty to get old." Snowfur and Dewspring stared at the small grey kit in surprise, before bursting out into laughter. Dewspring turned to her friend.

"He gets it from his father." She said. Snowfur nodded.

"That's true." She agreed, smirking. "I remember when Beetleclaw first became a warrior. He was flirting with every she-cat in sight!" Dewspring shook her head.

"It was a good thing when Lilytail came along." She muttered. "Otherwise Badgerclaw would've probably killed him. He can get very protective of me when he wants to." Snowfur nodded, and turned back to Rockkit, who was listening to them with curiosity. She chuckled.

"Well it's good to know I still have my charm." She said, giggling once more. "I'm pretty sure Rockkit will make a fine mate to a lucky she-cat someday." Rockkit backed away.

"Mates?" He asked. Then he shook his head. "I don't wanna fall in love with somebody. It'll get in the way of my warrior duties." Dewspring shook her head.

"Try saying that when you actually become a warrior." She told him. Rockkit decided to ignore her, and turned around. He tilted his head.

"Where did Dawnkit go?" He wondered, noticing that his sister was no longer in the nursery. Snowfur nodded towards the exit.

"She left while you were talking to us." She informed him. "Feel free to go play with her."

Rockkit didn't need a second invitation. In an instant he had ran out of the nursery, leaving the two queens to themselves. They turned to each other, before bursting into laughter once more. "Toms." They both said in unison.

Rockkit sighed as he finally left the nursery. He looked around, searching for Dawnkit. When he didn't see any sign of his sister, he sighed again. Shaking his head, he began to wander back to the nursery, but was tackled by another kit. Landing with a gasp, he glanced up to see a light brown she-cat smiling down at him. Rockkit shook his head, and pushed the kit off of him. The she-cat giggled, and lightly pawed at Rockkit's nose. Rockkit's nose twitched, causing the she-kit to chuckle softly. Rockkit sighed.

"First Dawnkit, and now you, Mousekit?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the other kit. Mousekit smiled, and shrugged. She then crouched down, and began stalking towards her friend.

"What was taking you so long?" She hissed playfully. Rockkit gulped and backed up as Mousekit continued to creep towards him. "You're lucky that Tinypaw's warrior ceremony is at sunset, or else you would've missed it." As soon as the words escaped her tiny mouth, Mousekit lunged at Rockkit. She made contact with him, and the two went collapsing towards the ground. They landed, with Mousekit on top of Rockkit. The two stared at one another, but then they heard someone laughing at them.

The two glanced up and saw a small, black and white she-cat smirking at them. "Wow guys, save the mating until you're warriors." She teased. Mousekit and Rockkit blushed, and scrambled off of one another.

"B-be quiet!" Rockkit hissed lamely. The she-cat just shrugged, and shook her head.

"Whatever." She murmured. She then smiled brightly. "So, how loud are you guys gonna cheer once I become a warrior today?"

Rockkit and Mousekit smiled, and stood up on their hindpaws. "Tinypaw! Tinypaw! Tinypaw!" They cheered loudly, earning a few confused looks from the nearby clan members. Tinypaw chuckled, and leaned in close.

"Great Starclan, you guys are so cute." She told them. She smiled again. "Y'know, you guys will become apprentices in about a moon, right?" She flicked her ears towards a black tom with a rather long tail. "Promise me that you guys will take care of ol' Twitchpaw for me, alright?" The kits glanced at Twitchpaw, before turning back to Tinypaw, and nodded eagerly. Tinypaw chuckled, and flicked her tail over their ears. "Good." And with those words she padded off towards Lightningclaw, her soon to be former mentor and also crush.

Rockkit and Mousekit stared after the soon to be warrior, before turning to each other. Mousekit smiled.

"C'mon," she said, nodding her head towards the general section of the camp. "Let's find Dawnkit, Whitekit, and Rushkit. They're probably at the Elder's den." The two kits then scrambled off, but Rockkit stopped. He thought he heard someone call out his name.

_"RRRRRROOOOCKKIT"_

He turned around, and gasped. Standing at the entrance of the camp was a cat. It was as black as night, with a sticky substance sticking and dripping from its fur. It had bones sticking out of various parts of its body, and its eyes were glowing red. It continued to stare at Rockkit, before slowly nodding its head, and vanishing. Rockkit then saw something flash through his mind. It was a forest, but it was grey and dead. There were cats everywhere, from young kits to elders. They all had blank expressions on their faces, and where staring up at something.

Then the scene ended, and Rockkit found himself back at the camp. He glanced around, but saw no sign of the mysterious cat. Was it a rogue? Should he tell someone? He then heard Mousekit calling for him to hurry up. Shaking his head, Rockkit continued to follow his friend.

**Dun dun DUN! So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! (Although please go easy on me. I've never written a Warriors story before and I haven't read the books in a while.) So it seems the mysterious cat wants something from Rockkit. Or perhaps it knows something? And if it wasn't obvious, Rockkit is our main protangonist. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry, it's something that I say at the end of every chapter. It's sorta my calling card.)**

**PS: I know the warrior names probably suck, but I tried my best! It took me quite a while to think of all of them!**


End file.
